Fidgety
by ShadowPillow
Summary: <html><head></head>Ed gets fidgety. A mud war commences. Meanwhile, Winry builds an automail dinosaur.</html>
1. Mud War

A/N: I got fidgety in class. So I was thinking of how to become unfidgety. And then I came up with this :) (it's a little all over the place though)

And obviously, I don't own FMA.

* * *

><p>"I just get so fidgety!" the golden-haired boy said, wriggling around on the grass. Beside him, the dog with an automail leg wriggled too.<p>

...

A couple of hours later, golden hair was caked with mud, the dog's nose turned brown, and mysterious squeaking and sloshing sounds could be heard from each step the armor took.

"Brother..." the last began, but stopped at the blonde's brilliant grin.

"Hey, that was fun, wasn't it, Al?" He wished so desperately that he could return that grin, but metal remained locked into place on his helmet.

"Yeah!" he said, keeping his voice cheery. "But I won that one again."

"Aww, come on, you never go easy on me!' Edward Elric laughed, and an echoing chuckle came from the hollow suit of armor that was his brother, Alphonse Elric.

Hollow.

"Yeah." Ed now looked up at him now, eyes furrowed in concern.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing. Just..." Then a wrench suddenly came flying, and Al didn't have to explain anymore. Ed was turned away, shrinking in fear at his mechanic's voice.

"Hey, what have you been doing to my automail! Mucking around in mud, huh!? The water could damage the circuits!" Ed grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head.

"Yeah... But I just get so fidgety sometimes!"

Winry sighed and told him to get back inside so she could inspect his automail.


	2. Automail Dinosaur

A/N: Credit for this idea goes to BlackNeko20. This will be absolutely random, just like the rest of this if it continues. And well, since it's completely random, it doesn't really have the cohesiveness that even Sugar Quills has. And by the way, about that, I'm going to post a chapter of that today. And Alternate Identity. And then I got asked to do a collab, so that too today (will be on their profile)! And revised chapter two of New Lead on DeviantART. So many things to type up... But bright side is that school gives plenty of time to write down all of these!

Oh, and I swear, if I ever write Winry seriously, she will not be like this. You have to know this before reading this: This. Is. Not. Serious. (Even less so than the first chapter)

Enjoy :P

* * *

><p><strong>Automail Dinosaur<strong>

* * *

><p>Winry, too, was getting fidgety. She had just finished rebuilding Ed's automail and was worried that he would mess it up already, after all that hard work. She needed something to calm to her nerves.<p>

So she decided to build an automail dinosaur.

* * *

><p>Dun dun duuuuunnnn... (AN: sorry, I had to)

* * *

><p>Her creation was absolutely gorgeous. It worked so smoothly, the gears clicking in perfect harmony, no ugly scraping of metal against metal. Every part fit together perfectly.<p>

The only problem was, it didn't have a mind of its own. Winry sighed and just thought about it. And thought about it some more, before finally she went outside to take a break.

She was met with the sight of three muddy figures, one a short blond, one a dog, and the last a large suit of armor.

Oh, she knew what they had been doing (insert evil smirk). Ed had gone and decided, after all that work she had done, to mess up his automail in a mud war. So she did the only thing she could do.

Winry threw her wrench at him - top speed, high precision.

"Hey, what have you been doing to my automail!? Mucking around in mud, huh!? The water could damage the circuits!" She could see that sheepish grin, and she scowled at him.

"Yeah... But I just get so fidgety sometimes!" The automail mechanic sighed in exasperation at the pipsqueak (ehm) and told him to get inside. She'd have to take a look at it.

"What the - Winry, what is this?" Ed was staring at the dinosaur with a look of awe and terror on his face. The dog had a similar expression, but Al was admiring it curiously.

"It looks just like me, Brother!" Winry almost face-palmed.

"No, Al, it's a _dinosaur_. They're different. Now, this beauty here," she patted it on its... shoulder?, "Is my greatest creation yet." She grinned, an odd spark coming to her eyes. "The only problem is that it doesn't have a mind." For some reason, Ed blanched and dashed out the door. A few seconds later, his voice called out, "Al, you coming?"

"Yeah!" And the younger brother too rushed out the door.

Winry stared after them, wondering what she had said to make them react like that.

* * *

><p>AN: Like I said, not serious. Next chapter is "Mechanical Brain". I have not written it yet, but the title gives everything away already.

Have an awesome life :)


End file.
